Une histoire de réveil et de pari
by Tenshi ou Akuma
Summary: Naruto à du mal à se réveiller, Sasuke non. Un pari va changer les habitudes de Sasuke! Tout ca à cause d'un bol de chocolat!


_**Auteur: Chibi ou Akuma**_

_**Couple: SasuNaru, ou peut être NaruSasu**_

_**Résumé: Naruto à des réveils difficiles, Sasuke non, mais un pari peut faire changer les habitudes! Bon Sasuke est OOC, mais l'amour peut faire des miracles!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi!!! Franchement, vous croyez que s'ils étaient à moi j'aurai le temps d'écrire des fanfics! Je me console comme je peux!**_

_**Note:C'est ma deuxième fanfic, dans le prolongement de ma 1ère fanfic "Une journée de repos", on prend les même un peu plus tard et on s'amuse avec!!**_

**_Note2: Chocoooooolat!! L'amour de ma vie ( pour le moment, sniff sniff) C'est aphrodisiaque je le confirme!! lol_**

**Une histoire de réveil et de pari**

- Naruto! Réveille toi! On va être en retard!

-Hum…..encore 5 min Sasu-chan.

-Ça fait une demi-heure que tu m'as dit encore 5 min, si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite je te préviens, tu retournes dormir chez toi ce soir.

-Hein!!!! Tu me ferais pas ça quand même, comment je dors sans toi moi?

-J'en ai marre d'arriver en retard parce que tu te lève pas.

-Mais euhhhhh, de toute façon Kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard.

-C'est pas une raison, maintenant tu te dépêche de te lever, le petit déjeuner t'attend en bas.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke tourna les talons et retourna dans la cuisine, se réinstallant devant son petit déjeuner qu'il avait été force d'abandonner pour faire se lever son petit blond. Petit blond qui ne tarda pas à débouler dans la cuisine, avec juste un pantalon et les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

-Hum, Sasu-chan t'es un Tenshi de m'avoir préparé le petit dej. Comment veux tu que je veuille rentrer chez moi, tu t'occupe tellement bien de moi.

Il enlaça tendrement le brun, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Celui-ci essaya de résister, désirant montrer qu'il était énerver contre son blond peu matinal, mais il ne tenu que quelques secondes avant de se tourner pour échanger un baiser avec son amant.

Ils passèrent ainsi un petit moment à s'embrasser, à se câliner et à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Puis Naruto commença enfin son petit déjeuner tandis que Sasuke put enfin terminer le sien.

-Mais n'empêche Naruto, ça devient pénible on est systématiquement en retard, t'es incapable de te réveiller à l'heure.

-C'est même pas vrai, quand je veux je me lève a l'heure, et sans que t'ai besoin de me réveiller

-J'aimerai bien voir ça Tenshi, t'es une véritable marmotte.

-Ok, je te pari que demain t'a rien besoin de me dire, je serais debout.

-Hum, je tiens le pari, quel en est l'enjeu.

-Le perdant cuisine pour l'autre. Ça te va Sasu-chan?

-Tenu, vivement demain que je te vois cuisiner.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut comme d'habitude le premier à se sortir du sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blondinet étendu à ses cotés. Celui-ci dormait encore d'un sommeil profond, une main posée sur bras de Sasuke, sa joue reposant sur son autre main, un de ses épis doré cachant une partie de son visage. Il semblait tellement calme et innocent quand il dormait, le brun resta un moment à l'observer avec amour, dégageant doucement son visage de ses cheveux en bataille. Finalement, il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche et préparer le petit déjeuner.

" C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va gagner son pari, pensa Sasuke, je sens que je ne vais pas avoir à cuisiner ce soir "

En effet, après une bonne demi-heure Sasuke fut obliger d'aller réveiller Naruto s'ils voulaient arriver avant Kakashi.

-Naruto, debout!! Là on est vraiment en retard.

-Hein? Quoi? Qui?

-Debout marmotte, et je te signale que tu as perdu ton pari, ce soir tu cuisines.

-NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto bouda une bonne partie de la journée, Kakashi n'y était pas innocent, il ne cessait de le taquiner, lui rappelant qu'il était le perdant du pari. Finalement, Sasuke, en ayant assez des grognements de son compagnon, se décida à le câliner suffisamment pour lui détourner l'esprit de sa défaite au pari.

La journée terminée ils rentrèrent tous les deux mains dans la mains chez Sasuke en faisant un détour par un magasin afin d'acheter diverses ingrédients pour le gage de Naruto.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, après avoir déposé les courses, Sasuke se vit mis à la porte par son blondinet.

-Dehors, c'est moi qui cuisine, va t'allonger dans le salon.

-Mais, je…

-Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais m'en sortir.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi mais pour ma cuisine, marmonna Sasuke, se dirigeant vers le salon.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes il ne se passa rien, le brun était en train de lire sur son canapé sans être dérangé. Puis soudain, il entendit plusieurs bruits plus que suspect venant de la cuisine. Bruits ponctués par toutes les insultes du répertoire de Naruto.

Sasuke se précipita sur la porte de la cuisine, il l'ouvrit, et s'arrêta bouche bée face au désastre qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Un amas de casseroles et plats en tout genre, remplis de nourriture non identifiable, s'étalait sur le sol de la cuisine. Et au milieu de ce tas était assis Naruto, une cuillère à la main, le visage barbouillé de ce qui semblait être du chocolat, et une expression d'ahurissement complet sur le visage.

Devant ce spectacle, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il dut même s'appuyer contre la porte pour ne pas tomber par terre tellement la vision de Naruto était drôle.

-Mais euuuuh, arrête de rire comme une baleine et vient plutôt m'aider.

-Ha, ha, ha, scuz Naru-chan, mais t'es vraiment trop… ha, ha, ha

-Arrête de te moquer ou je te boude

-Gomen ne Tenshi, mais comment t'as fait ton compte, y a que toi pour mettre une telle pagaille en si peu de temps.

-Bah en fait, c'est que j'ai fait tomber du sirop sur le sol, quand j'ai marché dessus mon pied est resté collé. J'ai voulu prendre un meilleur appui sur l'autre mais comme j'avais aussi fait tomber un peu d'huile mon autre pied à glissé, et en me retenant à la table, j'ai fait un peu bougé celle-ci, qui a fait reculer et tomber la chaise de l'autre coté, qui à fait tomber le balai, qui est allé taper dans la pile de casserole que j'avais empilé bien comme il faut pour ne pas qu'elles tombent. Et voila!

Sasuke avait abandonné l'idée de se retenir à la porte, il était à présent par terre en train de se tenir les cotes tellement il riait. Naruto le regarda, vexé, puis il finit par le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

Quand son moment d'hilarité se calma enfin, le brun aida son blondinet à se relever.

-Allez vient Baka, à la douche

-Mais j'ai pas fini de cuisiner, il me reste encore…

-Ça suffira, tu a réussi ton gage, maintenant ne t'approche plus de ma cuisine sans surveillance.

-Hai Sasu-chan, grommela le blond se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sasuke retourna dans la cuisine afin d'évaluer l'étendu des dégâts. Heureusement, hormis les casseroles étalées un peu partout, et les différents liquides étalé sur le sol, la cuisine n'avait subit que peu de dégâts Le brun soupira, mais habitué à sa catastrophe blonde ambulante et à sa maladresse il était devenu expert en rangement. La cuisine ne tarde pas à retrouver son aspect initial. C'est à se moment que Naruto rejoignit Sasuke, ses cheveux humides lui tombant dans le visage. Comme à son habitude en sortant de la douche il avait simplement enfilé un pantalon et quelques gouttes coulaient encore sur son torse à peine séché.

-Sasu-chan, on mange j'ai faim

-….

-Sasu-chan? Tu m'entends? Qu'Est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça?

-Tu sais que t'es super mignon Tenshi quand tu sors de la douche.

-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mais j'ai quand même faim.

-Ok on mange, mais j'ai quelques idées pour après le repas.

-Ecchi

-Hai, mais juste avec toi.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de se diriger vers les plats qui avaient survécus à la tornade blonde.

-Assied-toi Sasu-chan, j'ai peux être pas eu le temps de cuisiner tout ce qui était prévu, mais je vais me rattraper sur le service.

-T'es sur Tenshi, c'est pas que t'es maladroit mais presque, je peux le f….

-Non, non, je me débrouille, je suis pas si maladroit que ça quand même

" Malheureusement si " pensa le brun, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa cuisine qu'il venait de nettoyer.

Il avait tort de s'inquiéter pour sa cuisine, celle-ci ne reçut que quelques gouttes de chocolat fondu, provenant du plat que Naruto emmenait sur la table? Sasuke lui, par contre, ne reçut pas que quelques gouttes, mais tout le plat.

-Gomen nasai Sasu-chan, Gomen nasai.

Sasuke mit plusieurs seconde à réaliser qu'il était couvert de chocolat. Quand enfin il compris que Naruto et sa maladresse légendaire avait encore fait des siennes il hésita entre se fâcher, le jeter dehors, ou bien abandonner la partie et se contenter de se rincer. Ce qui fit pencher la balance se fut le visage de Naruto, ses grands yeux bleus où brillaient déjà les larmes qui n'hésiteraient pas à couler s'il s'énervait. Il se contenta donc de soupirer, encore, devant la nouvelle maladresse de son amant.

Voyant que le brun n'avait pas son regard de la mort qui tue, Naruto se détendit, les larmes disparurent de ses yeux pour laisser place à une lueur de désir et de gourmandise, il s'approcha doucement de l'Uchiwa qui ne bougea pas , l'interrogeant du regard. Le blond se contenta de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, il diminua la distance entre eux deux, rapprocha ses lèvres de la joue du brun et commença a enlever le chocolat. Sasuke essaya de rester stoïque le plus longtemps possible, mais quand la langue de Naruto commença a jouer avec le lobe de son oreille il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

-Hum, tu sais que le Sasuke au chocolat est le meilleur des plats que j'ai mangé.

-Tais toi et mange

-Avec plaisir mon cœur

Le blond allongea son amant sur le sol de la cuisine et se colla à lui, barbouillant son torse nu de chocolat. Sous les coup de langues expert de Naruto, le brun ne tarda pas à retrouver un visage aussi pale qu'a l'habitude, c'est à cette instant qu'il prit les choses en mains, échangeant les places il se trouve à quatre pattes au dessus du gourmand.

-Alors comme ça le Sasuke au chocolat c'est bon, je vais tester le Naruto au chocolat dans ce cas

Et il s'empressa de passer sa langue sur le torse du blond, se délectant du chocolat et s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les boutons de chaires et le nombril. Naruto ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et son amant pour occuper sa bouche trempa ses doigts dans le fond de chocolat restant dans le plat et les mis dans la bouche de son amant qui s'empressa de les sucer.

Une fois le chocolat lécher avec soin, Sasuke remonta pour changer ses doigts par sa langue, s'ensuivit un long baiser passionné. Ils se séparent à regret pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Tu savais que le chocolat était aphrodisiaque

-C'est toi mon aphrodisiaque Tenshi

-Mais là tu m'as moi ET le chocolat, deux fois plus de plaisir.

-Et bien le plaisir on va aller le prendre dans la salle de bain, le chocolat c'est bon, mais ça colle.

Les deux shinobis se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements taché du délicieux dessert et se placèrent avec un plaisir évident sous le jet d'eau chaude, l'un contre l'autre, bien que la douche soit assez spacieuse. Rapidement les mains se mirent à se balader sur les corps mouillés, des mains caressantes, douces, tendres, puis de plus en plus audacieuses, de plus en plus aventureuses. Bientôt se furent les lèvres et les langues qui partirent à la découverte des corps où ruisselaient les gouttes d'eau.

Peu à peu la pièce se remplit de vapeur, empêchant les amants de se voir, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, chacun connaissait le corps de l'autre, la moindre courbe, la moindre cicatrice.

Sous l'effet des caresses, leur virilités se tendaient, une main brune, plus audacieuse en saisit une et commença à lui prodiguer des caresses.

-Huuum Tenshi, continu

-A une seule condition, tu es Uke.

-Tout ce que tu veux Tenshi, tant que c'est avec toi.

Naruto se mit à genoux, à la hauteur du sexe du brun, il titilla avec sa langue son nouveau jouet, faisant frissonner Sasuke de plaisir. Puis, sous les suppliques de son amant, il se décida à le prendre en bouche, allant et venant sur la hampe de plus en plus tendue. Finalement, le brun ne tint plus et offrit son essence au blond qui s'en délecta. Profitant de l'état de béatitude de son amant, Naruto lui introduisit deux doigts mouillés dans son intimité, celui-ci se contracta à cause de la sensation d'intrusion, mais le blond eu tôt fait de la détendre à grand renfort de caresse.

Quand il le sentit prêt il s'agenouilla dans la douche, appuyant son dos contre le mur et invita Sasuke à descendre lui aussi. Une fois sur ses genoux il le fit s'empaler avec douceur sur sa virilité, le brun retenu un gémissement de douleur, qui se transforma bien vite en cri de jouissance quand Naruto lui toucha la prostate. Puis il remonta et redescendit, touchant à nouveau se point érogène, encore et encore. Bientôt on n'entendit plus que gémissement et cri de plaisir.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin sur les deux jeunes hommes. Tous deux sec et vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, leur yeux brillaient de la lueur qui suit l'amour et leur mains étaient tendrement enlacées.

Sans un mot il se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Naruto niché dans le cou de Sasuke, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant tendrement celle de son amant, celui-ci respirait l'odeur des épis blonds encore humide.

-Aishiteru Sasu-chan

-Aishiteru Tenshi

Toc toc toc

-….zzzzzzz

TOC TOC TOC

-….zzzzzzzz

TOC TOC TOC

-…zzzzzzzzz

BAAAAM

-Oups, c'est pas très solide ces portes. Bon ils sont où mes deux coéquipiers?

Sakura , après avoir enjambé les débris de porte ce dirigea vers la chambre de ces deux amis. Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle le trouva là, étroitement enlacé et profondément endormi. Kakashi qui la suivait de près soupira. La kunoichi cria:

-YATTA!

-Hein, que que quoi? Qu'est c'qui s'passe?

-Il se passe les garçons que malgré mes trois heures de retard vous n'étiez pas là au point de rendez-vous.

-Et j'ai parié avec Kakashi-sensei que c'était parce que vous étiez encore endormi suite à vos activités nocturnes.

-Et moi j'ai parié que vous pratiquiez les activités diurnes.

-Mais le résultat est que vous avez 5 minutes pour vous lever, sinon vous allez être vraiment en retard!!

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

-Baka

-Moi aussi je t'aime!

OWARI

_**Et voila c'est fini!!! Alors, alors???**_

**_Naruto:C'est bon le chocolat_**

**_Sasuke: C'est très bon le chocolat_**

**_Naruto&Sasuke: ENCORE_**

**_T or A: Eh eh eh, je les ai converti à mon culte, le culte du chocolat!!! LOL!!!!_**

**_Reviews si vous êtes motivés!!_**


End file.
